mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
How to ''Burn'' Sith
A hooded figure walked into a CIS supply base on a moon. The figure took off their hood, revealing their Zabrak horns. They had arrived on a bloodfin speeder they left outside. The dark figure was a Zabrak Sith (Zabrak Sith allied the CIS in CWA, according to shop description, a clear exemption to the Rule of Two- perhaps because the game developers people would want an excuse to resemble Maul, but could be because there was a small number of them and despite having the title were low and near the level of Dark Acolytes) and was commanding the area. Two more of his small group of fellows were on the moon, having arrived with his shuttle and decided to check out the area. A captured man of Kota's Militia was in binders and shackles and on his knees and being interrogated ruthlessly by mercenaries. When force choked, the militiaman revealed what he had been told in a briefing and the Sith moved to counter attack the Republic fleet attempting an invasion and wiped them out. A Jedi Shadow moved in to kill the Sith after reporting it to the Jedi Order and was defeated and captured rather quickly. The militiaman was killed. Burn Burn arrived in the midst of a heavy woods battle between clones and pirates contracted by Dooku and tore up several pirates quickly. Burn resolute opened up the way for a Republic advance that pushed back the pirates and allowed the Republic to do a successful pinching maneuver (an attack on Right and Left, crushing them in between like a pinch) but Burn was gone by then and stole some pirate gear. Burn ran for the ship a pirate group had came in and fell under fire. Burn redirected some blasts near boarding the ship but ran inside and locked the door. Burn flew away as a missile launcher group arrived to shoot it down. Burn noticed a small missile deploy setting and pressed a button and it resulted in a missile being uncovered from the bottom of the ship and Burn fired it in support of the Republic, taking out a large group of big rocks being used for cover by pirate riflemen. Burn landed on the moon a while later and exited. What are the security codes for this sector? a b1 droid asked Burn, who replied This. and force pushed the droid far away after slashing it in the neck and deactivating his lightsaber. Yarn and Lock+ other heroes Yarn and Lock landed and lead a small elite special ops team in a diversionary effort and distracted the majority of the forces from focusing on Burn. Droideka snipers inflicted numerous casualties on the special ops but were dealt with eventually by frag grenades and thermal detonators and a rotary cannon. Yarn was blown back by an explosive and incapacitated leading some men over a trench dug to slow them down and fell down into it. A medic tended to Yarn and Lock force leaped over and helped some men out with his hands and others with the force but most managed to simply climb. Lock force pushed open a door and then received his orders for his second mission, to take out a force-imbued crystal ball containing NightSister Magic that clone scouts had spotted before being killed. Lock lost but two men to the immense amount of turrets in there but managed to destroy the artifact with a force crush and not be detected as nobody in the large building had expected somebody would go through the back door to destroy the artifact in a large back area used to power several colossus guard droids (force powers powering droids can be seen used by Kazdan Paratus in the Force Unleashed two). The guard droids fell apart and left several trails open to be stormed by small amounts of elite Flame Thrower clones sent to demolish any outposts, watchtowers and fortifications/strongholds they found, but most were killed trying by Droid Assassins. The clones did take out several areas though and capture the supplies and salvage from droids for reprogramming (seen in The Clone Wars show and CWA) for Republic use. Lock raided an enemy campground used for housing patrols in the eastern area of the moon and used it as a place for him and his two men to rest, himself meditating and for Yarn be treated. Sith The two lackey Sith were sent out upon the main one sensing disturbances and managed to wreak havoc on Republic forces. Lock had his men guard Yarn and searched for the Dark Side he felt and he killed one Sith and the other, more powerful than the one he just killed and clashed with him and forced him to move back. Clones backed away (seen when Wolfee tries to arrest Tano who is with Ventress in The Clone Wars show) Some clones every 2 minutes sprung forward and tried to intervene but were killed. Lock and the Sith dueled with desperation bordering on madness. A larger Republic invasion force was planned to attack once the Sith were defeated, as they would not manage to slip through without heavy casualties. Burn Burn entered the chambers of the Sith and smiled, taunting the horned enemy of democracy. The Sith activated his lightsaber and the captured Jedi was brought out as a hostage and Burn surrendered and was taken to a dungeon where he was chained. Burn spoke to the Jedi and warned Do not anger him or you will be force choked to death or something. I do not fear his abilities, I can break his grips as it is matter over energy and mind over both (see telekinesis on Wookiepedia, Luke says something similar). I have power with the Light Side to break through him, as light shines over the darkness. and he taught Burn resolute to break movement impairing effects with the force, like force choke/grip but warned of how it was not a common place ability and the energy required to use it took a while (although game mechanics likely, this is also seen in SWTOR) to regenerate with some rest and should be practiced to improve (it can be upgraded in game as you become more experienced) to regenerate faster and be better. Burn and the Jedi were taken out for execution. Burn spat on the Sith and was force choked but did resolute then force phased out of his binders and force gripped his stolen lightsaber from the Sith and cut the Jedi's binders. The duo easily redirected incoming fire, killing the commoners and then engaged the Sith in a ferocious duel with sparks flying. Lock and the Sith Lock was grazed across the cheek, similar to how Windu was in Shatterpoint with the enemy's lightsaber and then was force choked as he let his guard down. Lock used force immunity, taking a lot of energy out of him and he was able to escape but quickly tired out from a combination of the powerful ability and having to keep blocking attacks. Lock arose after being force pushed back and force jumped at the Sith but was force pushed out of the air and hit the floor hard. Lock was force choked and the Sith turned and deflected incoming fire, letting go of Lock. Yarn and the two clones attacked, the first clone being wiped out and the second one running over to Lock and asking if he was ok. Yarn and the Sith dueled really fast and entered a duel so fast it was seen as blurs by the clone (seen in SWTOR Deceived by Zheerid watching Aryn and Malgus and in the Episode 3 novelization). Yarn was cut several times though and Lock jumped in and the Sith kept trying to force push them to separate them to make it easier to kill them. The clone kept his distance and decided friendly fire could happen if he fired onto such close enemies, especially when he only see a blur. Yarn slammed his lightsaber hilt into the Sith, causing a tooth to fly (as Zallow did to Malgus in Deceived trailer) out of their mouth and shocking them just enough for Lock to barely put his lightsaber into them and pull it out. The Sith dropped dead and the clone asked the Jedi if they needed any help to which they respectfully declined. Yarn and the clone started running to Burn as Lock took the bloodfin speeder the Sith had arrived in. Burn and the Dark Sider The Jedi was wounded and Burn force pushed the Sith out a window, not killing them. Burn got down to the dying Jedi who could recover due to his strength in the force like Fay but chose to give his power to Burn, who tried to refuse at first so Burn could go and rescue several other Jedi being transported away the Jedi knew about from force visions before they could be fed to anoobas. Burn released relentless strikes against the Sith and with the power given to him by the Jedi used a force push so strong it killed the Sith after sending them through a watch tower's bottom, resulting in the watch tower also collapsing on top of them with some of Burn's force grips to guide it into landing directly on the Sith, making sure they died and to maim their body horribly to prevent them from retaining their identify appearance wise even. The Sith's force ghost became solid (see Force Ghost Wookiepedia) and attacked Burn who killed it with the remnants of the power given to him by the Jedi and a Jedi master ghost grabbed the Sith and took it to chaos (seen happening to Palpatine in EU, at his final death). Burn shouted thanks to the Jedi Master, though they had disappeared and had no need for thanks, as they viewed it as their duty. Lock arrived and jumped off and asked what happened and Burn said Enemy defeated. Nice job, I sensed you were in great danger but could not air you. Rescue As the invasion force prepared Burn, the clone, Lock and Yarn attacked the repulsorlift vehicle trying to take the Jedi to their death and killed all the enemies and got the Jedi out of their Mandalorian manacles and piloted it to the ship Lock came in. As Lock's ship started to take off the group saw several LAAT's begin to descend upon the moon. End of the Day Lock and Burn had a celebration in the officer's club with the clone and Yarn and the group played cards excluding Burn, as he did not know how and he found attempts to learn to frustrating. Card assault, Pazzak and Card Commander and Sabacc were played for Coruscant mission tokens and fun instead of gambling for credits. End Terrorism will get you burned.